Happily Whatever After
by GinnyisSirenCall
Summary: *COMPLETELY AU* Ginny comes back to the kingdom after eight years with a mission. King James and Queen Lily have two children, Prince Harry and Princess Hermione. Follow Ginny as she tries to protect everything she loves.


Once upon a time, in a land not so far from our own, there was a kingdom that spread far and wide. Everything was prosperous and beautiful and led by, in the citizens' opinions, the best king and queen to every rule this land. This kingdom was called Diagon Valley, and it was the most beautiful and prosperous of all the lands around, far and wide.

But our story does not start in the valley itself. No, it starts in the castle of our very own King James and Queen Lily. Come with me and I'll take you on a journey beyond your wildest imagination.

Ginny takes a deep breath and looks onto the place she calls home, albeit she hasn't stepped foot on this hallowed land in eight years. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_ She looks down at herself. The scullery maid dress that she is wearing is a little snugger than she is used to, but it's nothing she can't handle. Ginny quickly fixes her dress, making sure she looks presentable, and pulls down her sleeves. She shoulders her bag more securely and takes a deep breath. Ginny pushes the great oak doors open and feels a breath of cool air pass over her. The castle is silent, weirdly silent. _'I swear you could hear a pin drop in here…Oh well, it must be close to tea time.'_ Ginny walks through the marble hallway, her steps barely making a sound despite its emptiness.

She is suddenly hit by a memory. One of easier times. Her brother and herself running through the castle, chasing their best friends, the prince and princess. They must have only been six at the time. Ginny laughs to herself._ 'What a long time ago, I wonder if they even remember me?'_

A flash of red catches her eye. Now two flashes of red, headed straight towards her at a fast pace. Her trained eye makes it painfully obvious that they don't see her. They stop by the front door, two feet away, and she is able to identify them further. One, slightly taller than the other, looking all prim and proper, not a hair out of place, glasses perched neatly on his long nose. The other, obviously older, hair slightly graying, talking to the younger man in hushed tones that Ginny is barely able to make out "…isn't supposed to come until next month. We aren't prepared…"

"… Know, but she… Prince Harry needs…warned…trying…"

The men have apparently come to a consensus because the younger starts to back away. _'Now's my time'_ She walks out to where she knows they can see her now. "'Cuse me, but it sounds like you have a bit of a dilemma. Anything I can be of help with?"

The men whip around. Their eyes look her over and settle on her face. Now they both look amazed, the younger looking down with shock, his mouth wide. "Close your mouth Perce, you're catching flies." He closes his mouth, abashed. "What's up with you two? You look like you have seen a ghost, and I for one, know I'm not dead."

The older man regains his composure first. He clears his throat and with a questioning look asks, "Ginny?"

A smile makes its way across her face. "Why yes Father, the one and only." She laughs as she twirls around.

Suddenly, she is grabbed up in a hug that makes her see stars. Arthur Weasley grabbed his only daughter and spun her around. He drops her on her feet and holds on to her by the shoulders at arms length. "My, little darling, you sure have grown," he says with a chuckle.

"And you're a little gray," she teases as she ruffles his hair.

Percy, always so nonchalant, straightens his suit and clears his throat. He holds out a hand for her to shake. "Well it's nice to have you back, Ginerva."

She takes his hand with a grin and gently squeezes. "It's Ginny, in case you have forgotten big brother." She lets go of his hand forcefully. Percy winces and wrings it to get the blood flowing. Ginny notices out of the corner of her eye and smirks. "So," she says and turns back to her father, "Did I hear that She-who-must-not-be-named is coming?" Ginny cracks a smile at her own little joke.

Arthur runs a hand through his thinning hair. "Yes," he says exasperatedly, "And we-"

Ginny interrupts him, "-weren't expecting her until next month." She lowers her voice to a murmur that only she can hear. "Well, that's just like her, showing up unannounced. What does she think we do? Wait around for her to call on us?" Ginny raises her voice to a human level again. "Do _they_ know about this?" she asked.

"No, we haven't had the time to tell them yet."

"I'll do it!" she says a little too enthusiastically. Percy looks up confused. "Are the boys with them?" At her father's nod, she goes on "Well, its tea time right? Then they'll be on the terrace. Well, who's taking the tea?"

Arthur looks around, and then spots a young maid hurrying past them, a tray in her hands and a scared look on her face. He calls after her. "Young lady! Come back here, please!" The maid stops and scurries back, just like, Ginny noticed, like a little mouse.

Suddenly, the sound of sniffling fills the air. The young girl has her head down and is quickly wiping her eyes, with no avail.

"Hey," Arthur gently lifts her chin up. "There' no reason to cry. What's your name young lady, or do you want me to keep calling you young lady?"

The girl lets out a watery chuckle and looks up into Arthur's kind face. "It's… It's Lavender sir, but umm most people call me Mouse sir." _Ha, that makes a lot of sense. I wonder where they came up with that one? _ The girl goes on, "Ye they do sir. And may I be so bold sir, as to inquire sir, as to why I'm in trouble sir?"

Mouse starts to ramble. "'Cause I really need this job, sir. Yes I do, sir, and I don't remember doing anything wrong, 'm just doing me job sir…-"

Arthur holds Mouse by the shoulder. "My dear girl, you aren't in trouble. I assure you, you're job is perfectly safe!" Mouse sighs loudly and color comes back to her face. "Now, you're going to the terrace right?" Mouse nods. "Well, this young girl here-" he motions to Ginny, " – is only going to take the tea there. See, she has come back, and that was her job before, so it's only one less thing you have to do." He smiles at her. "Okay, off you go! And will you be so kind my dear girl, to tell the cook that I need to discuss things with her?" Mouse hands Ginny the tray and scurries off, after a little bow.

Once she is out of earshot, Ginny lets out a peal of laughter. "Oh, buggar," she says, trying to catch her breath, "I have missed this place dearly. But I'd-"

A scream of "ARTHUR WEASLEY!" makes all three Weasleys in presence visibly pale. The sound of many pots and pangs banging from the kitchen rises from the basement, and at the very end of the hallway, a small figure is seen growing at an increasing rate. Ginny is the first to react. "And on that note, I think I will be off. Have fun!"

Ginny picks up her bag and the tray and passes the figure in the hallway as she is power walking out of the foyer. But the woman is too busy to notice. Ginny turns the

corner and leans against the wall, sighing. _Phew, that is one confrontation that I don't need today, one from my mother._ Of course, Ginny loved her mother, but Molly Weasley, the cook of all the fine foods in this great castle, is not one to be summoned, and no one, and I mean NO ONE wants to be on the receiving end of one of her glares.

Ginny rises from her stance at the wall and starts to walk again. Going through these hallways brings back many memories, but she pushes them down._ Now is not the time to reminisce. I'm here on a mission, one that no one can know about. This is the reason I left this place eight years ago. I don't have the luxury to go back to my old life, as if I can just pick up where I left off._

She opens the door to what she knows to be her brother's room, right next to Prince Harry's with an adjoining door as well. She gently places her bag in a corner where she can come to get it later when no one is looking. _As if I want to live in this _place _again._ Ginny sighs and closes the door. She looks around, admiring everything that _hadn't_ changed, and then she sees a clock. _Shit! Its five to three! I'm going to be late!_

Ginny bustled around the castle in a hurry, trying not to spill the tea on the tray she was carrying. She was pretty good at this still, amazingly. Serving people, running errands for them, walking around the castle; then again, she hasn't done this in many years. She knows all of the ins and outs of this castle. _I guess some things, you just never forget._

Her whole family had worked here, played here, and lived here for as long as anyone can remember. To say the Potter name is to say the Weasley name right after it. That's why her family is in the position they are in. All six of her brothers and her two parents hold very high places in the workforce at the castle, the highest actually. Her father is the head butler, the head-honcho as you may, and everyone reports to him. He is also the King's most trusted advisor and friend. Her mother Molly, holds the same regard with the Queen. Her brothers go in order of Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred and George, and her own twin brother, Ron. Bill is the King's personal body man, his assistant basically. Charlie is the animal keeper. Anything that has to do with animals, he is your go-to-guy. Percy keeps the castle looking the way it does, and runs the maid staff. Behind his back everyone calls him the head maid boy and he loves every minute of it. The twins are in charge of the fun aspect of the castle and keeping the livelihood up. Basically anything that has to do with parties and entertainment, they are all over it.

Ron is a different story entirely. He is Prince Harry's body man, but he is also his very best friend. He has been serving him since they were both kids, and they grew up together to become brothers. Harry's twin sister Hermione was the same way with Ginny, but that was before… everything.

Ginny hurried up the stairs, picking up her skirt along the way. _I don't know how they are going to react to the Countess coming. I don't even know how they are going to react to me!_ Every time Countess Cho comes around, which is quite often as she fancies Prince Harry and is after his personal _prized jewels_, she treats everyone like dirt and all she causes is trouble. _And it doesn't help that she tries to stick her claws into Harry, although by the looks and whispers, everyone says they would make a great couple, two conceited royals shacked up together. And when he doesn't notice her, she takes it out on the staff! Oh, what I would give to share what I know about her! It would send her crawling back to that hovel where she belongs._

Ginny comes to the top of the stairs where she can hear the sounds of people interacting not too far off. She puts her skirts down and huffs. _This dress is too much trouble than it is worth. True it's not as elegant as others but still._ She huffed angrily while pulling a strand of stray hair behind her ear. _ What a sight I must be! What with my used dressed and messed up hair pulled into a not-so-neat bun? I'm the epitome of a scullery maid! _ Ginny balanced the tray in her hands and walked through the open doors. She then stops and just looks around.

Ron and Bill were off in a corner, playing chess quietly, while Ron shot not so covert glances at Hermione every few seconds. _Aww, how cute! It's so obvious he loves her! I have to go tell Dad I won the pot!_ Princess Hermione herself was curled up at the corner at the top of the stairs, engrossed in what looks to be a huge book, oblivious to Ron's gazes. The King and Queen stood by the edge of the balcony, holding hands, and just looking out at the land, peaceful. _It's amazing how so in love they still are to this day_. Ginny smiled, but that smile turned sour once she saw the table. A head of messy black hair sat there, while the owner tapped their finger impatiently. _That leaves the only person left as…_

At that point, the bushy, raven-haired boy stood up and turned around. They locked eyes for a moment, Ginny's chocolate brown getting lost in his green orbs. _Harry. He's actually, sort of… beautiful._ The Prince blinked first and sighed. "Finally! We've been waiting forever!" _He acts like he has a damsel to put in distress! I guess all the rumors were true! I supposed I just expected better from him. _ With that, he sat back down, turning his back on Ginny before he could see her glare. Everyone else on the terrace noticed and took their seats. King James took his time pulling out Queen Lily's and his daughter's chair. "Harry," he admonished, "What have we told you about talking to the help like that? Haven't we told you time and time again that they are human too and should be treated as such? Now apologize!" His gaze turns to Ginny. "I'm sorry dear girl, for my son's rudeness. Please come forth!" He said with a smile.

Harry, looked up and met Ginny's gaze, green eyes smoldering. "Sorry." He said curtly and without any emotion. Ginny smiled ruefully and went to hand out the tea cups. 

"Dear girl," The king laughed, "you don't have to do that. We are able to serve ourselves." Ginny put the tray down on the table. _Just how much has changed in the eight years I've been gone?_ James started serving tea to his family. "So," he began, "What is your name? I do believe I know your last name already. Am I correct in that assumption?"

Ginny laughed. "That you are, my liege. The name is Ginny Weasley. At your service." She bowed her head respectfully. At the sound of her name, everyone looked up at her with an amazed look. Seeing these looks, she smirked and went on. "I only came to deliver a message. Countess Chang is on her way. She will be here in three days time."


End file.
